As The Seasons
by DracosDrummerGirl
Summary: Sent on a mission by the Ministry, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy must work together to stop the Evil that is rising. Everything is about to change.
1. First Day

Hermione was right on time. And by Hermione standards, that meant that she was precisely twenty five minutes early.

She had made it a habit to be continuously punctual with anything and everything. As a student, assignments were never missed nor late, as well as any opportunity for extra credit. During the war, she was always where she needed to be, ready the minute anything was supposed to happen. And now, five years after the war, she entered her new workplace bright-eyed, bushy haired, and early.

The Ministry of Magic had become quite successful as well as dependable since Voldemort's demise. Under the eyes of the the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and with the help of volunteers from every magical species, the structure and staff had been replaced and buffed to reflect the opportunity and pride it once again radiated. It now provided so many with jobs and second chances, and Hermione was thrilled to be a part of it all.

Crossing into the threshold of her new office, a spark lit behind her eyes, igniting her excitement for the third time that morning. She released a squeal of delight as she bounded her way to the comfortable desk chair she and Ginny had picked out last week while having a "Celebratory Office Decorating Shopping Spree". Staring at her desk, the flame inside her grew as she read her shiny, golden nameplate that sat towards the edge, whispering the words aloud and relishing in the tasteful way they rolled off her tongue. "Hermione Granger, Head Investigator, Auror Department".

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, and jumped especially high at the sudden knock at her office door. Quickly, she pulled herself together. Smoothing her hair down quite unsuccessfully, she took one more deep breath and felt her heart slow it's excited thump to a normal human tempo. "Come in," She said, shocking herself with how calm her voice made her sound. She shifted her features to mirror such coolness.

The door opened with a slow and soft creak, and two figures entered with wide smiles. The first was none other than the Minister of Magic himself, who crossed the room in long and patient strides. His arms were open to embrace her. "Welcome to the Ministry, Ms. Granger." He said, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, don't call me that." she laughed. "It is and will always be Hermione."

Kingsley's chest hummed against her cheek in a humbled chuckle, making Hermione's happiness double. Since she had heard of her parents unfortunate deaths, which happened only days before the final battle, the Minister had made it his duty to care for and protect the witch. They'd become a family of two, to the point that she had lived in his mother-in-law suite at his home for over a year and a half now. He was the father figure she had so desperately been missing; Comforting, teaching, and caring for her just as her biological family always had.

"Ah, but in the workplace, we must remain professional, yes?" He pulled back and looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "The minister can't play favorites."

"Not like the last few have." The voice of the person who had come in with Kingsley snarked. Hermione had completely forgotten about the other person in the room at her dear friend's entrance, and looked just in time for him to step around the Minister and into her point of view. "Mustn't repeat history."

As she stared at the face that now stood directly in front of her, a nervous lump grew in the back of her throat. He was possibly the most beautiful being she had seen in a long while, but past discretions made her struggle to admire him. She glanced to Kingsley, who noticed her hesitation and cleared his throat. "I believe you remember Mr. Malfoy, Hermione." He said, his facade collected, and his eyes intensely trusting. Hermione looked back at the man, who stared at her with a strange expression she had never seen him direct at her: interest.

"Mr. Malfoy was my father. Please call me Draco." He said cooly, never tearing his eyes from hers.

She held a hand out for him to shake. It seemed to her that if Kingsley was bringing him to her office her first day, she'd be working with Draco often enough and must learn to trust him. The past was the past, and though working with her childhood enemy was not her first choice and could prove difficult, she'd survive it. She'd survived a whole bloody war, she'd be damned if she didn't survive working with the beautiful Slytherin. "It's been a long time, Draco."

Without hesitation or breaking eye contact, he grabbed her hand. "It has indeed been too long, Hermione." He smirked as he said her first name for the first time. "You're looking quite well." Hermione's cheeks burned immediately and she tore from his gaze. A soft "Thank you" was all she could utter as she turned around and sat in her chair. She motioned for the men to sit across from her in the two well-cushioned seats Ginny had insisted she get for her guests. Kingsley sat back with a thoroughly content sigh, giving Hermione a look that said he was all the more happy about her choice of seating arrangements.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Gentleman?" She said, stealing a look at Draco who was grinning like mad in her direction. He was leaning into the left arm of his chair, resting his chin on his fist and his legs were crossed. Hermione then noticed his hair was not slicked back as it always had been, but lying loose atop his head like a silky blonde mop. In fact, his entire outfit, though clean and pressed, was quite relaxed, compared to what young Draco would wear. He wore dark wash muggle jeans and a deep emerald collared button-down, unbuttoned at the top enough for her to almost feel uncomfortable with how much she enjoyed the sight. It was so different to see Draco Malfoy, so pleasant on the eyes and so different with his mannerisms that he seemed almost friendly. Hermione shook her head at such an irrational train of thought and returned her eyes to Kingsley.

"We have your first case for you." Kingsley said, the seriousness in his voice bringing Hermione back to light that it was time to work.

She frowned. "Already?"

The two nodded. "We need to begin immediately," Kingsley folded his hands in his lap, looking the epitome of power and determination. Hermione always admired that about Kingsley, he was always one to get straight to the point. "We've received notice of a group of dark wizards who call themselves the Black Kings. They've been attacking small groups of people around the globe, but the number of fatalities is increasing exponentially."

"Where are they based?" She asked, leaning her chin against her folded hands and resting her elbows on the desk.

"They're centralized in the United States, actually." Draco said, the smile wiped clean from his face and replaced with firm stare. "We believe their headquarters to be somewhere in the Northwest Region, in some building with a name that sounds like a knitting utensil?"

"You mean the Space Needle in Seattle?" Both men nodded, making Hermione huff. "What a random place! What do they want? Who are they targeting?"

She looked back and forth between Kingsley and Draco before the latter leaned forward, a grim darkness in his eyes. "They're targeting people like us."

She frowned. "Us?"

Draco let out an exasperated sigh. "Muggleborns and Muggle sympathizers, as well as traitors of the Dark Lord. As far as we are aware, they are taking over where Voldemort left off." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "They began their efforts just in U.S., but are getting closer every day. They're planning to finish their destruction with an all-out annihilation of the Ministry of Magic."

As Draco spoke, the information swirled through Hermione's mind. She'd known there were more of Voldemort's followers out there with plans on continuing the job he had set out to finish, but none of them had been strong enough as of yet to get so far. Each plan and group had been compromised before any real damage was done. "How do we have all this information?"

"All that we know is from the lone survivor of one of the attacks." Kingsley cleared his throat. "Draco here was on a holiday in California when the first happened."

Hermione's heart stopped and she looked at Draco with fear and sympathy decorating her features. For once, her eyes did not meet with his as he stared down at his shoes uncomfortably, as if recollecting a dark memory of pain that was meant to be forgotten. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and watched the handsome face that always looked so pompous and cold crumble, revealing a hurt and lost soul that longed to escape it's darkness.

"How did you survive?" Hermione's voice was just above a whisper. She felt as if she had spoken at any louder volume, the man before her would break entirely.

Draco was silent for a moment, and the only sound that could be heard slicing through the thick air was the breathing of the three persons in the room. He looked up to meet her gaze, his eyes glazed over as he reminisced. "I was there with my mum," He said, shifting awkwardly in his seat. "Sitting by the hotel pool when they captured us. Knocked us unconscious and took us to their headquarters in that Needle." Draco paused. "We were on a holiday, and they snuck up behind us. Took us both…" His eyes shut and for a moment, Hermione saw a flash of deep anger flow through him, and she couldn't help but think of old Draco, the one in Hogwarts who was so full of hate. In a flash, the hot headed boy was back at full strength with a black purpose gearing him toward the darkest of dark paths. But it was gone as soon as it came, and the serene sadness returned. "I came-to early enough and was able to hear bits and pieces of their discussions. Don't remember how, but I escaped and was able to apparate back here without being followed."

A question itched at the back of her throat that she failed to swallow down. Did she really want to know the answer? No but she had to know everything. "And your mother? Did she escape?"

Draco practically winced. "She was still alive when I left, I think."

He stared at Hermione with such sadness. She nodded slightly, conveying her understanding of his pain. She knew what it meant to be hunted, to be caught and tortured, and to escape. She remembered the roller coaster of emotions that she rode for months, the hurt and shame, the pride from escape, the confusion and the worry that the past would repeat itself. It was exactly what Draco was going through and though he was who he was, all she wanted to do was hug him and tell him everything would be okay.

She looked to Kingsley, who watched the exchange with a concentrated frown. Clearing her throat, Hermione sat up in her chair and waited for his eyes on hers to ask. "So what can I do?"

"You're up for this?" Kingsley said calmly. "This will be your first assignment, Hermione. We can start off slow."

Hermione let out a cough of dry laughter. "It's not like it will be my first mission ever, Kingsley. You don't think Harry defeated Voldemort on his own, do you?"

They looked at one another for a long lasting second. Hermione was determined to help with this. She was said to be the brightest witch of her age, and turning down such an opportunity would be a foolish move. Something was pushing, practically shoving her to do this, and as her eyes found Draco's solemn grey's once more, she knew she would have to solve this case, if it was the last thing she'd do.

**A/N: HELLOOOOO READERS! I have been planning this story for months now and I'm so happy to finally post the first chapter. I sincerely hope you all enjoy it! Please leave review and let me know your thoughts on what you've just read! Everything helps! :) **


	2. Goodbyes

"A mission on the first day? That's practically unheard of," Ron's words struggled through a mouthful of freshly baked breadsticks his sister had just set on the table.

Ginny smacked the back of his head, rolling her eyes as he choked dramatically. "Don't say it like that, you half wit. It's Hermione we're talking about, not you."

"Oi!" Ron blushed. "You sayin' I'm not good enough to get missions first day?"

"Obviously."

"Alright, alright you two." Harry laughed as he entered the room, promptly sitting at the head of the table beside Ron. "You're bickering like children."

Hermione grinned. "Don't say it like that, Harry. It is Ron we're talking about." Ginny gasped for air as she crumbled in her seat between Harry and George in a fit of laughter. Ron pouted back in his seat, mockingly glaring at Hermione, who stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"What can you tell us about it?" George grinned from across the table. "Can I come?"

Hermione smiled at the lonely twin and shook her head. "Not this time George. And I can't say much. I can tell you I'm leaving the country tomorrow and going undercover to find some wannabe Death Eaters." She glanced over at Harry, whose eyes were drowning in concern.

"Boy, that's big, 'Mione," Ron said between bites. "Sounds pretty intense if you ask me."

Hermione nodded and looked at her plate. "It is."

"Are you scared?" Ginny said.

Hermione painted on a hesitant smile. "Not really. I know Harry has my back."

Harry grinned. "You bet I do." As head of the Auror department, Harry had been filled in on the details of the assignment. He'd made it clear that he wasn't fond of the assignment in the slightest, but that if there was any sign of danger, to call him immediately. He'd approached Hermione upon arrival and warned her to be careful more times than she could count.

The group decided to enjoy their last dinner together till Hermione's return with full enthusiasm. George broke into the third bottle of Firewhisky at about midnight, guzzling half of it before passing it to Hermione, who finished the other half with a wince. The two had grown quite close over the past five years. When she and Ron had split, on good terms, George had made it his priority to ensure that Hermione never felt like she wasn't part of the family. He was like her crazy yet loveable older brother, while she was his shoulder to lean on.

Ron crashed on the couch, snoring and drooling happily against one of the hand crocheted pillows Mrs. Weasley had made when Harry, Ginny, and Ron had moved into Grimmauld. The place was decorated in deep maroons and flashing golds, Gryffindor pride in every corner. Anything that hadn't belonged to Sirius had been torn down and burned, and all that had belonged to him had been moved to his old bedroom on Harry's request. The rest of the house had been taken over by the single female resident, who'd fullfilled her desires to decorate her own home with the latest gadgets and finest decorations she could get at a low price, making the house itself almost completely opposite from the Burrow. The only exception were the various hand knitted blanket and pillow covers from Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ginny went to bed at around one, leaving George and Hermione alone. They looked at each other for a long moment, letting time pass in calm silence. "I'm gonna miss you, 'Mione." George finally said, his voice drowsy. "It'll be lonely around here without you."

She shrugged it off, standing to grab a glass of water for each of them. "You'll be fine, George. You have Angelina." She gave him a wink, resulting in the rare blush of embarrassment to flood George's cheeks. Hermione giggled and set the water down in front of him. "She really is quite fond of you, you know."

"Yeah," He said, his eyebrows bouncing suggestively. "Why wouldn't she?"

Hermione practically spat her water across the room. "You, my friend, are trouble." Glancing up at the clock in the corner of the room, the pressure of tomorrows travels finally landed on her shoulders. Downing a sober potion she'd knowingly stuffed in her purse, she looked at her friend "I should probably go. Still have a load of packing to do before tomorrow."

She grabbed her jacket and George stood. "I'll walk you out."

They walked towards the front door, careful to make no noise as to wake Ron, and stepped quietly into the crisp, winter wind. George shut the front door behind him and turned to her, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well, safe travels I guess."

Hermione giggled. "Safe travels? Your best friend is going on a dangerous mission out of the country for who knows how long," She waved her hands dramatically around her, causing a smile to pull at his mouth. "And all you have to say to me is safe travels?" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm disappointed in you, George."

He laughed. "Well in that case!" Almost knocking both of them over, George jumped, wrapping his arms tightly around Hermione's waist and spinning them quickly around. She laughed loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck. After many rotations and many laughs, he finally set her down, planting a large wet kiss on her cheek. Both hands on her shoulders he pulled back to look at her, grinning like mad. "Kick Evil's ass, 'Mione." She leaned forward, leaving a kiss on his cheek before apparating a block away from Kingsley's home and walking with a confidence she hoped would stay throughout these next couple of weeks.

It was an understatement to say that Draco was a bit nervous to leave for the mission. The thought of it made his stomach lurch in a way that made him uncomfortable and excited all at once. He glanced into the mirror for the eighth time in the last ten minutes, checking just one more time to make sure every hair was perfectly unruffled.

"You're going bonkers, Blondie,"

"Shut up, Zabini."

Draco watched the tall dark figure that was his roommate lean against the bathroom doorway. "I swear, mate, I have never seen a man look at himself so much. Who are you even seeing today?"

"It's none of your business, Blaise." Draco scoffed, smoothing the dark grey dress shirt for the fourth time. "I'm not seeing anyone. You know I'm leaving for America."

Blaise's dark eyebrows furrowed, his expression drowning in focused worry upon his friend. "Is it about the Space Needle thing?"

Draco simply nodded, turning away from the mirror and exiting the room toward the kitchen. He heard Blaise follow him down the short hallway, and instinctively rolled his eyes as he picked up his keys and wallet from the counter and his duffle from the floor. "I'm fine. No need to babysit and follow me like I'm a lost puppy-"

"Oh but you are a lost puppy! Look at you!" Blaise grinned slightly at his jab, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and forcing them to make eye contact. "You look like someone's holding a treat in front of your face, but you know the shock collar'll get you if you try and reach for it."

"Nice analogy."

"Thank you, I've been planning it for days." He released Draco's shoulders and crossed his arms, the shadow of a smirk passing over the grim worry. "You've got me worried, Draco. And I'm a Slytherin. I don't worry."

"You're just worried that if something happens to me, you'll have to pay all of the rent or go out and find someone dumb enough to live with you."

"You just called yourself dumb." Blaise grinned.

"Don't start with me," Draco said, smacking his friend upside the head with a good hard THWACK. Blaise flinched and rubbed at the pain, but a genuine grin grew along his features and the room's energy immediately slowed to a light calm. The two stood in comfortable silence for a moment, each thinking of nothing at all, staring at everything but each other.

Blaise shifted his weight back and forth, a nervous habit of his that immediately captured Draco's attention. "What's wrong, Zabini?" His voice was laced with puzzlement.

Blaise shrugged, his eyes locked at a spot on the floor near Draco's shoes.  
"Nothing, Mate. Have fun on your trip," He clapped Draco on the shoulder, the most affection the two ever showed each other. "Be careful."

"Don't get weepy." Draco smirked. "I'll owl you when I'm on my way back. Don't want to surprise you or myself in my return."

**A/N: So I know this chapter wasn't exciting, but I hope it spoke to what Hermione and Draco were leaving behind. Don't worry. The excitement is coming ;) REVIEW! **


	3. In the Air

Draco wanted to hurl.

The plane's turbulence was tossing them around like limp rag dolls, and he was starting to thoroughly regret the mornings decision to eat before flying. He wished they could have apperated. Or flown in brooms, or even portkey even. Yet Kingsley had insisted on this style of travel in order to "keep a low profile".

He swore under his breath as they hit another bump in the air. Cautiously, he turned his head to see how his partner in crime was holding up, hoping she was bearing it with even or more amounts of pain.

She didn't even looked fazed, her face showing no signs of discomfort. She looked as comfortable as if she was sitting in the library, reading her book without a care in the world. Feeling eyes on her, Hermione looked up from her book and she looked at him, frowning in concern for him. "Are you alright?" she asked as she pulled an earbud from her ear, pressing a button on the strange, flat gadget that sat in her lap. "You're all green."

Draco growled. "I'm fine."

"You look like you're going to be sick." She scowled. pulling out her wand, Hermione pointed it straight at the middle of his forehead, and it took everything he had not to squeal in fear. Last time they had been in this position, she turned around and broken his nose. She rolled her eyes. "Chill, Malfoy," she said calmly, though there was a tone of irritation in her voice. "I'm just going to use a charm to help with the motion sickness," She whispered an incantation Draco barely heard before a flood of sweet relief flushed through his head. The dizziness disappeared almost immediately, along with the swirling in his stomach. He mumbled a quiet thanks before leaning back in his seat, relishing in the wondrous solace he was felt.

An uncomfortable silence passed between them for a moment. Hermione opened her book back up, when he turned to face her again. "Don't you hate flying or something?"

Hermione didn't even look away from her reading. "Brooms and planes are very different things, Malfoy?"

He sighed. "My name's Draco, thanks."

She winced slightly, finally meeting his eyes. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

"Trust me." He nodded. "I know."

Hermione closed her book and situated herself to face him, leaning her face in her palm. Her eyes glistened curiously, and Draco was glad the aisle between them was wide. The way she was looking at him made him feel… strange.

"Tell me about after the war. What happened to you?" Her words held no malice or ill intent. He didn't answer her for a moment and they both stared at his hands as he played with a loose string in the armrest of his seat. The confidence that Hermione was used to seeing in him was gone.

"It's a long story." He said. His features rested soft, despite his intensely thoughtful expression.

"I like stories."

She was smiling at him. A sincere smile that Draco was sure he hadn't seen directed toward him since… well he wasn't sure when. That strange feeling grew a bit more and he looked away before it could get uncomfortable. "Maybe later."

Hermione watched as his guards flew up, the stony, emotionless expression he'd worn during their years at Hogwarts was back and she didn't see it leaving anytime soon. She picked up her book in silence, pushing her earphones in and pressing play on her ipod. Curling into a ball on her seat, she let herself fade into the words on the page and the screaming chorus in her ear.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! :) **


	4. A Warm Welcoming

They were soaked to the bone before they even reached the bottom of the stairway off the plane. The rain fell like thick, wet, bullets and the wind howled in their ears. Hermione summoned all the patience she could to force her curls into a bun on top of her head, a normally mindless motion turned practically impossible. It would take her forever to dry her hair again, and she decided at that moment she hated Seattle.

Draco rushed up from behind her with an umbrella gripped tightly in both hands so it wouldn't fly away. She flashed a grim smile that held as much gratitude as she could muster, but frankly, the weather was killing any good feelings she'd had before. With his hand barely touching the middle of her back, her ushered them both to run towards the nearby doorway, where they'd been told to go to be picked up and driven to the American Ministry of Magic. Hermione was starting to feel a bit hesitant toward the whole thing, and with Kingsley not there to comfort her like he had for the last few years. And her new and sudden compassion toward Draco Malfoy of all people just made it all worse.

They barrelled through the doorway and found themselves in a warm and almost empty room. A tall man stood in the corner, intensely blue eyes staring them down. He stood as if he owned the world, his hands in his pockets, looking down his nose and through his rounded spectacles at them, watching their every move.

Hermione quickly muttered a spell to dry off their clothes and approached the man, arm extended and grinning politely. "Hello, you must be-"

"I am." The man interrupted. His voice was gruff and hollow. "And I know who you are, Mrs. Granger."

Hermione glared up at the man, who she'd apparently correctly assumed to be the American minister's assistant, Roman McCoy, internally appalled that he would be so rude. "It's Miss Granger, but most call me Hermione."

"It's not like that matters." The man looked emotionless over her shoulder at Draco, who was mirroring his power stance almost exactly, except for slightly amused smirk that played at the corners of his mouth. "You can both follow me." McCoy turned abruptly and exited through the doorway opposite of the room where Hermione and Draco had entered. She looked over her shoulder at her partner, eyebrows high on her forehead.

He frowned at the door as it swung back and forth. "McCoy's a big bag of daisies, isn't he?" Draco growled. Smiling smugly, she nodded and led them through the doorway to a parking garage. McCoy stood beside the open back door of a large black sedan, motioning for them to enter it as they got closer. "You're gonna have incredible frown lines if you keep looking at us like that, Mate." Draco smirked, ducking into the car.

Hermione watched McCoy close his eyes for moment, as if ushering personal zen. When he reopened his eyes, they rolled upward. "Get in already."

Roman ended up climbing in after Hermione, sitting close enough to make her skin crawl. She scooted over on the bench seat, feeling a little more safe and comfortable with the small amount of distance between herself and the American, even if she was practically cuddling Draco.

The car began to move, and Roman began to speak. "First things first," his voice rumbled in the small space of the car, sounding extremely bored. "You can't let what ever this is," he motioned toward them without looking. "Interfere with the assignment."

Draco snorted. "Not a thing to worry about, McCoy."

"We're just business partners." Hermione finished.

McCoy glared at the seat in front of him. "Likely story."

Hermione groaned loudly, feeling Draco chuckle to himself beside her. "Can we discuss the rules at the ministry? We've had a long flight, and your voice is the last thing I want to listen to right now."

Draco had to force his jaw to do anything but drop to the floor. He knew Granger could speak her mind just fine, but damn!

"Sass get's you no where, Sweetheart." McCoy grumbled.

Grabbing his tie, Hermione forced McCoy to look at her. "Do NOT call me Sweetheart ever again, do you understand me?" She whispered through bared teeth. McCoy's eyes were wide as he struggled for a comeback. Draco peered around Hermione to grab the man's attention.

"Best not get her mad, mate. She's a feisty one. Known to break noses." He tapped on his own nose with a wink, holding back a fit of laughter at the blush that appeared on his company's faces, one from pleasant embarrassment, the other out of fear.

A/N: PROGRESSIONNNNNNN. R&R! :)


End file.
